Valentine's Surprise
by MesserPadfoot
Summary: It's fifth year and Hermione has been chosen to organise the school's Valentine's Day party. Hermione thinks it couldn't get any worse, until she discovers who's been chosen to do it with her.


**Valentine's Surprise**

"Organising this year's Valentine's Day party is...Granger" announced Snape, in a truly disgusted tone.

Hermione sat there, mouth open, stunned, and thought "_What! Oh no...Oh no!"_

This couldn't be, Hermione hated Valentine's Day. It was all a scam to make money in her mind, and she repulsed all things romantic.

"And continuing Granger on this exciting...project, will be" Snape paused, searching the room with his snake-like eyes, when they finally rested on... "Malfoy."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, outraged. She looked over at Malfoy who was smirking, and then at Pansy who had gone red with rage, as if Hermione was overjoyed at this opportunity to be alone with Malfoy.

"Granger, I would ask you to keep your exclamations of joy to yourself, but then I wouldn't want to embarrass you."" said Snape, with a smirk on his pale face that was almost identical to Malfoy's.

Hermione looked at her knees so that her bushy hair fell forwards hiding her face, which was now pink with embarrassment. Harry and Ron glared at Snape, Ron's ears having turned a deep shade of red, and Harry with a look of deep hate on his face.

At the end of the lesson Hermione clumsily threw her things into her bag and hurried out of the dungeon, quickly followed by Harry and Ron.

"Hey Granger, what's the hurry? Don't you want to arrange our first meeting?" Malfoy called after Hermione.

Malfoy did not smirk as Hermione disappeared around the corner, he merely stood there, his face expressionless, being pulled away by the hand by Pansy.

"I can't believe Snape chose _me_... And Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed, waiting for Harry and Ron to finish their dinner.

"Well, he's only doing it to wind you up, it's no secret that we don't like Malfoy." said Ron, while adding second helpings of dessert onto his plate.

"Ron's right, just don't let it get to you. You'll probably only have to meet up a few times anyway." added Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "_It's alright for them, they don't have to arrange this cruddy party do they?" _But Hermione knew deep down, that there was a small part of her looking forward to this but she couldn't figure out why.

"Oh no, here comes Malfoy" hermione groaned, frantically searching for her bag underneath the table.

"Seven o'clock, Granger." Malfoy announced, with Pansy beside him, holding his hand an looking truly unhappy with this arrangement.

"What?" asked Hermione, slightly baffled, as it was clearly dinner time.

"Tonight. Seven o'clock. In the library. Unless, of course, you have other plans." Malfoy added, with a side glance at Harry and Ron. There was a glint of hope in Pansy's gaunt face.

"Oh.." Hermione faltered, racking her brains for an excuse, "Uh..no, no I - I suppose that's alright but I'll-"

"Good, seven it is." Malfoy interrupted turning away, pulling Pansy with him who was looking extremely disappointed.

It was half past six and Hermione thought it was truly impossible for time to go any slower. Hermione has remained in her school robes, as she just thought it wasn't worth the hassle of deciding what to wear as it might show she was trying to impress Malfoy. For some reason, Hermione's stomach did a somersault as she thought about Malfoy.

"I'm just eager to get this all over with." Hermione told herself with repeated force.

The clock read quarter to seven. Hermione took a deep breathe and made her way out of the portrait hole.

The journey down to the library was painfully long with not a soul in sight. Hermione's mind raced with thoughts. "_What will we discuss? How long will we be there? Will Malfoy bring that vulgar Pansy?" _Hermione pushed all these unanswerable questions to the back of her mind as she approached the library door.

She took a deep breathe and slowly, shakily pushed the door open.

Hermione stood in the doorway as she took in the scene. The library was empty, except for the shadow of Malfoy sitting at a table, with only a small lamp for light.

"Hello, Granger" Malfoy said, in a voice that was not at all sarcastic, and even though his face was barely visible, Hermione could tell there wasn't a trace of a smirk on his pale face.

* * *

Please review.This is my first fanfiction so be nice 


End file.
